sonicfanonallagefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ApolloFlare
Welcome! Hi, I was just letting you know I am thinking about updating my main sprite character (Dan), just letting you know, I'll send you the updated sprite sheet when it is complete Kakariko Fried Cucco 01:45, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I just had idea, why don't you make a advertisement for the wiki and post it on youtube. Just a idea. Kakariko Fried Cucco 07:20, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I just finished the logo/ wordmark that you wanted, if you like you'd you please change the logo, and I make a favicon for he site as well, if you need anything else just ask. Kakariko Fried Cucco 06:49, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry dude as we will rarely meet again as my school holidays are over but I hope to see you on weekends. As of now it is 7:58m for me so I will still work on this wiki, so what did you mea by take over for me STGF? Well cya later, and what do you think of the workmark as well? Kakariko Fried Cucco 08:58, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I was just saying that I won't see you as much on the wikis until my next holidays which are 10 weeks away. But yeah I'm still gonna look after STGF for you. Kakariko Fried Cucco 20:40, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry, but the show must go on, you can tell me what to put in for them for now Ok, but how dose he even know who, or what Axu is? Uh, there is three things wrong with what you just said. #Axu is an X-character who was seald away over 50,000 years ago #She is my character, not your #Why are you making this up about her? OK, can doMeow~Nyaaan 21:25, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, ive been ofline, i havve aftre school tutoring, and i have to see my therapist Yeah, I just remembered, what about that Sonic Adventure XG series, do you want that transferred over as well? Kakariko Fried Cucco 10:45, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry to get back to you so late, yeah I did the transferring and i just wanted to ask,......... in that pic you posted on ep3 on STGF, the pic that says 'the force is all here' I though my guy was apart of it? Oh and while I'm here are you gonna particpate on the SFW version, if not say so so I get rid off that wikis list. Kakariko Fried Cucco 06:43, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I'll take it that you don't want to particpate on the SFW version of Sonic X: Inter-Galactic Adventure. Kakariko Fried Cucco 08:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah, seven days after my b-day and a day after I come home from my school camp. That fits in perfectly! I got some poeple to join on My Sonic X on SFW, so yeah. Kakariko Fried Cucco 09:16, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I had a idea where Sonic and two random fan characters were captured some how (I'll think of it later) and the rest of them have to figure a way to get them out! I think I could strech it for two -three episodes, anymore ideas (P.S leave a signature when you leave a message cause its a pain to go through pages just to reply to your messeges Kakariko Fried Cucco 22:24, October 22, 2011 (UTC) And maybe too make the people who have characters captured the captors amke them fight in a tournament of some sort, kill only and stuff like that! I aready have, I have advertised on the homepage of the series, but this one will start a little bit later. But I can change that, in a minute! Kakariko Fried Cucco 22:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Apallo, for the Cosmic Salvation episode how does the five legendary weapons work cause, you could only have 4 at a time, you can't have Caliburn and Excalibur seperated. Kakariko Fried Cucco 06:25, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I did give him some lines, and please refrain from editing that roleplay, because im currently making another one I cant make MY roleplays center arournd Your character, its my roleplay Send me a link your blog Wikia's Terms of Use Hi Apollo! I'm a member of Wikia's Community Support team, and I wanted to alert you to the fact that we've received a complaint about your wiki violating our Terms of Use with obscene content. I've reviewed the wiki and determined that it's okay for now, but it appears that you may intend to grow it in a direction that could include explicit sexual content. Please be aware that this is not allowed at Wikia, and your wiki could be shut down without notice if it contains such material (which would mean that you would lose all of your great writing!). I recommend you enforce clear rules about keeping things non-obscene if you wish to remain here at Wikia. Best of luck! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:07, January 6, 2012 (UTC)